Field hockey at the 1980 Summer Olympics – Women's tournament
Soviet Union | city = Moscow | dates = 25–31 July, 1980 | venues = Minor Arena of Dynamo Stadium and Young Pioneers Stadium | teams = 6 | champions = Zimbabwe | second = Czechoslovakia | third = Soviet Union | count = 1 | matches = 15 | goals = 49 | top_scorer = Natella Krasnikova Patricia McKillop | top_scorer_goals = 6 | next_year = 1984 | next_tournament = Field hockey at the 1984 Summer Olympics – Women's tournament }} The women's field hockey tournament at the 1980 Summer Olympics was the edition of the field hockey event at the Summer Olympic Games. It was held over a six-day period beginning on 25 July, and culminating on 31 July, 1980. Games were played across two venues in Moscow, at the Minor Arena at Dynamo Stadium and Young Pioneers Stadium. Zimbabwe won the gold medal finishing top of the pool at the conclusion of the pool stage. Czechoslovakia and the Soviet Union won the silver and bronze respectively, finishing in second and third place in the pool. Qualification In 1980, there was an International Federation of Women's Hockey Associations (IFWHA) separate from the mainly male Fédération Internationale de Hockey (FIH). Because the FIH was the international federation affiliated to the International Olympic Committee, it supervised the Olympic tournament. The FIH and IFWHA agreed that qualification for the Olympics would be decided by a joint FIH–IFWHA committee based on the results over the previous two years, including the 1978 (FIH) and 1979 (IFWHA) women's world championships. Five teams qualified to join the host Soviet team, namely the Netherlands, West Germany, the United States, New Zealand, and Great Britain (taking the place of Wales, England, and Scotland, who finished 5th, 6th, and 7th respectively in the 1979 tournament ). However, all five teams withdrew as part of the U.S.-led boycott in response to the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. The National Olympic Committees (NOCs) of the U.S. and of West Germany boycotted completely, and while the other three NOCs competed in some sports, their hockey governing bodies pulled out. The organising committee sent out invitations to other countries to make up numbers. Ireland controversially declined an invitation. Squads Results Pool Zimbabwe |name_TCH= Czechoslovakia |name_URS= Soviet Union |name_IND= India |name_AUT= Austria |name_POL= Poland |pos_ZIM= |pos_TCH= |pos_URS= |split3=yes |winpoints=2 |drawpoints=1 |losspoints=0 }} Pool Matches | score = 0–4 | team2 = | goals1 = | report = Report | goals2 = Chase (1) Davies (1) McKillop (1) Watson (1) | stadium = Stadium: Young Pioneers Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 0–2 | team2 = | goals1 = | report = Report | goals2 = Fernandes (1) Saini (1) | stadium = Stadium: Young Pioneers Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 2–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Buzunova (1) Krasnikova (1) | report = Report | goals2 = | stadium = Stadium: Young Pioneers Stadium | umpires = }} ---- | score = 4–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Saini (1) Sharma (2) Sonir (1) | report = Report | goals2 = | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 2–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Chase (1) McKillop (1) | report = Report | goals2 = Hubáčková (1) Kadlecová (1) | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 0–2 | team2 = | goals1 = | report = Report | goals2 = Lorenz (1) Pistauer (1) | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} ---- | score = 1–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Sonir (1) | report = Report | goals2 = Hubáčková (1) Kyselicová (1) | stadium = Stadium: Young Pioneers Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Kindler (1) Porsch (2) | report = Report | goals2 = | stadium = Stadium: Young Pioneers Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 0–2 | team2 = | goals1 = | report = Report | goals2 = McKillop (2) | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} ---- | score = 6–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Buzunova (2) Krasnikova (4) | report = Report | goals2 = | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 1–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Saini (1) | report = Report | goals2 =Chase (1) | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 0–5 | team2 = | goals1 = | report = Report | goals2 = Čermáková (3) Hájková (1) Kadlecová (1) | stadium = Stadium: Young Pioneers Stadium | umpires = }} ---- | score = 0–1 | team2 = | goals1 = | report = Report | goals2 = Lahodová (1) | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 1–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Kindler (1) | report = Report | goals2 = Chick (1) Cowley (1) McKillop (2) | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} | score = 3–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Buzunova (2) Krasnikova (1) | report = Report | goals2 = Saini (1) | stadium = Stadium: Minor Arena, Dynamo Stadium | umpires = }} Medal Winning Squads Statistics Final Rankings # Zimbabwe # Czechoslovakia # Soviet Union # India # Austria # Poland Goalscorers ;6 Goals * Natella Krasnikova * Patricia McKillop ;5 Goals * Natalia Buzunova ;4 Goals * Rup Kumari Saini ;3 Goals * Jiřina Čermáková * Elizabeth Chase ;2 Goals * Brigitte Kindler * Andrea Porsch * Ida Hubáčková * Jiřina Kadlecová * Nisha Sharma * Prem Maya Sonir ;1 Goal * Regina Lorenz * Elisabeth Pistauer * Jiřina Hájková * Alena Kyselicová * Jana Lahodová * Lorraine Fernandes * Sandra Chick * Gillian Cowley * Patricia Davies * Linda Watson References External Links *Official FIH website 1980 Women's tournament Category:1980 in women's field hockey Category:International women's field hockey competitions hosted by Russia Field